


Fur 3

by ifitships_isits



Series: Feathers and Fur [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is confident about the spellwork, but he's not so confident about his other skills.  Peter gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur 3

FFur Three: The final countdown.

They had broke the news to the Sheriff as gently as possible. 

“WHAT??!! You can’t mate with Peter! You’re not even 18.”   
Stiles interjects hotly, “I will be in a week.”   
John gives him a look of pure exasperation.   
“You can’t even properly take care of yourself, much less an omega! I don’t care how much of that magic stuff is involved.”

Peter clears his throat, gaining the Sheriff’s attention.   
“Actually, sir, I’m quite well off. All of which will be transferred to my alpha as soon as the mating is confirmed by Derek.” He says, indicating Stiles and Derek respectively.  
This makes John pause. “Let me talk to my son.” The werewolves nod, not moving. “In private.” Stiles rolls his eyes as Peter and Derek politely, ( and unnecessarily) leave the kitchen. 

“You know they can hear us, right?” Stiles says as the door close behind them.   
“Really?” John dries his hands on a dish towel. “Oh well, anyway, I don’t care.”   
He looks at his son. “Is this something you want? Or is the pack pushing you into doing this?”  
Stiles smiles. “No Dad, this is something I want. I want to be able to protect the town, like you. Just in a different way. I can do this. Just let me do this.” John’s eyes start to to tear up, as he leans over and ruffles Stiles hair.   
“Just like your old man, eh.” He grows serious. “Are you really ready to tie your life to this omega, son? I know you’ve been spending time with Peter, but are you really ready to take care of an omega?” Stiles started to speak, but John waved at him. “ I know, you’ve taken the Alpha classes and know the basics, but are you ‘ready’?” Stiles rolls his eyes, his common response to any “sex talk” an adult had given him. 

“Dad, this will make everyone safer. And I really like him.” Stiles says blushingly.   
“Don’t you think he’s a little old for you?” John asks.   
Stiles blushed even brighter. “I kinda like the fact that he's older.” He says, avoiding looking at his father, “I mean I like that he knows what he’s doing. He’s smart, and snarky, and he really likes me.” 

“You’re not just doing this to protect Peter, right? I can protect the omegas of the pack if Scott and Derek decide to go to college. He will be safe. They will be safe.” John was referring to the pack omegas. Lydia's choice of leaving, along with Derek and Scott headed off, most of the pack omegas were staying in town. Jackson was taking online classes, thanks to his parent’s money, but omegas were not allowed in most universities. Allison was stuck learning her father’s business, although her status means she can’t officially take over for him, the hunter community was learning to respect her. 

“No, Dad, I want to protect the town. This will make everyone safe, not just the pack.”  
The silence filled the room, until Stiles hears Peter clear his throat from the next room and lets out a squeak.

“Come in guys, I think he’s accepted it.” Peter and Derek shuffle in, almost looking ashamed to have listened in. 

“So, Peter. How much exactly are we talking about?” The Sheriff says, looking slyly at the omega. 

Peter smiles.   
****************************************************************************************************

 

Peter sets up a tent near the Nematon, making sure to include everything the young alpha might need. He had been trying to avoid Stiles. Knowing he was so close to getting the young man, after wanting him for two years…. Well, he was trying to be a good omega. It had been so long since he used his omega skills. He gathered nesting blankets, rearranging the pillows again. This was likely to trigger his first heat since the fire, since his recovery. He looked at the stack of supplies in the corner. Bottled water, protein bars and several energy drinks. Stiles had developed a fondness for them the year before when his doctor had stopped proscribing his ADHD medication. They shouldn’t need them, but you never knew. 

As he checks the supplies, he hears Stiles familiar heartbeat approaching. He opens the tent, watching Stiles struggle with a box marked “heat supplies” as he dodges roots and rocks. He hears him cuss as his foot on a particularly large rock, but Stiles avoids crashing to the ground when Peter steps forward to catch him.   
“Shit, Peter. You scared me.” Stiles says as Peter lifts the box out of his arms.   
they carry it into the tent, and Peter starts unpacking it.   
“Stiles, What did you bring?” Peter says, pulling out a Knotting dildo eyebrows raised.  
Stiles blushes. “Well, the spell is going to send you into a mini heat, right?”  
Peter nods.  
“According to the translation, from sunset to sunrise, the height being at moonset, around 2am.”

“Well, I just want to be ready, you know, for anything. I researched lots of stuff a while back about it and realize how silly it sounds, but did you know some old families from Europe make heat boxes for their omegas? Not like this, I mean.” He blushes even brighter. “It usually has soft clothes, and a few things that smell like their alpha, and stuff like that.” Stiles nervously rushes through his explanation.  
Peter sets the dildo down, walking over to Stiles. He pulls the young man into a hug.  
“I’m sure I’ll be fine for one night Stiles. And you know, I have done this before.” He still feels it, that pull to Stiles. Except now his inner wolf, and his inner omega, were screaming at him. Stiles had lost his pup scent, but Peter much prefered the smell of warm clover that had edged in as Stiles magic had developed. He ran his nose over Stiles shoulder, inhaling the scent of his alpha.   
He could scent a bit of fear in him. Peter kisses Stiles temple.   
“If this is too much, we can wait…”   
“NO!!!” Stiles growled out, the edge of alpha coming out in his voice. Peter let out a little whine involuntary. Stiles buried his nose in Peter’s neck.   
“Sorry.” Stiles exhales.   
Peter huffs out a laugh.   
“It’s fine, Stiles. And it’s ok to be nervous. Just worry about the spellwork. Let me worry about the rest.” 

*************************************************************************************************  
The sun began to set on a particularly day, and the pack spread out over the preserve. The Sheriff had even closed off the roads leading in and out, but no one wanted to be close enough to actually hear the things coming from the Nemeton. Stiles had grown more aggressive as the day got longer, growling when anyone would get near Peter as he slowing weaved a ward over the forest. Nothing would stop him from getting his omega. Peter had laughed, and scented Stiles, licking at his jaw. It settled him, and he continued to draw designs on the stump of the Nemeton. 

Peter circled the clearing, making a final check to reassure himself they were safe. It calmed his inner wolf, reassuring it that his mate and him would be uninterrupted . He could feel the heat building, and after years without feeling it, it surprised him how quickly he began to feel it. Peter had always handled his heats a lot better than the human omegas he knew. Although the smells were a stronger incentive, the years of learning to control the wolf made it easier.   
But something was different.   
He could see Stiles breathing start to speed up as he sliced into his palm, pressing the bramble thorns into the wound and clenching his fist. Peter watched as the drops of blood dropped onto the battered stump of wood. He could smell his own arousal increase, as he felt himself start to get wet for the first time since the fire. (His alpha nurse had taken advantage, trying to trap him in a bond, his wolf had never accepted her, leading to her death.) Peter’s wolf had begged for Stiles even in his madness, and Stiles was one of the only reasons he had remained in the pack.   
Now the wolf was ravenous.   
Stiles continued to chant, motioning Peter to step forward. As he did, he slipped his wolf form and took his place by his mate’s side. Stiles wrapped an arm around Peter, drawing the knife across Peter’s palm. Peter clenched his fist, his claws digging into the wound, holding it open as it dripped across the splashes of crimson Stiles had left. He held it for a moment, watching the drops blend together. Stiles reached out for his hand, bringing it to his mouth, licking across Peter’s palm as the wound sealed. Peter shivered. He watched as sparks of gold, red, and blue flowed across Stiles eyes. Stiles sets the knife on the earth by the stump, raising his hand to Peter’s mouth. Peter greedily lapped at the taste of his alpha, bright copper with the subtle flavor of long needed rain touching parched earth. He felt a rush of power as Stiles wound glowed for a moment, sealing itself with magic. 

Stiles lead him to the tent, taking charge in a way Peter had never seen. As Stiles closed the tent, Peter felt his slick start to drip down his thighs. Stiles dropped to his knees, pushing Peter around and kissing up his legs, whispering words of devotion into Peter’s flesh. Peter was shocked. As much as he was prepared for a youthful alpha to take him, he was not prepared for such a gentle approach. It made Peter blush. Stiles could feel Peter growing warm,the scent of slick filling his senses. Then his tongue licked up a line from the back of Peter’s knee to the cress of his thigh. Peter’s knees wobbled a bit, and Stiles growled.   
Peter drooped to his hands and knees at the sound. Stile seemed startled at first, letting out a disgruntled noise. Then Peter felt Stiles hot breath on the base of his spine, his nose following down his crack, until Peter finally felt Stiles tongue on his leaking hole. Stiles may have no experience, but Peter would never call him anything but an expert. He moaned deeply as Stiles licked and kissed at his hole, teasing it with his tongue, kneading his cheeks as Peter whined beneath him. When Peter tried to push back on a hard thrust of Stiles tongue, piercing the hole finally, Stiles brought his hand down hard on Peter’s ass, growling into Peter’s overheating skin. The heat was in full power now, and Peter could feel his need for his alpha’s knot. He had never felt so needy, even in the months before the fire carrying his first child. He banished those thoughts from his mind, losing himself in the sensations of Stiles growling into his skin, as Stiles brought his hand down again. Stiles really couldn’t hurt him, but it left a sting that felt oh so good, and he wondered how the young alpha had known it would have that effect. Stiles dragged his tongue across the hole, feeling it quiver and almost pleading to be penetrated. He pulled his head back, blowing a cool stream of air across the leaking mess. Peter’s hands gave out, grabbing a pillow before he plowed face first to the ground. this shifted his hips, pushing his ass further into the air while pulling his knees wide giving Stiles even better access. It also freed Peter’s hands for other things. As he reached for his dripping neglected cock, Stiles stopped him with a growl. Peter let out a whine, but obeyed his alpha. Despite being able to easily overpower the boy, his wolf and omega pushed him into further submission. He slowly moved his hands to his cheeks, pulling himself open for his alpha, forehead pressed deep into the pillow until he could feel the ground underneath. 

Stiles pulled back to stare in awe at his omega. He was beautiful in offering, perfectly displayed in the most intimate of ways. He felt his cock bounced against his belly, and his knot began to tingle. He shook his head, refusing to madly rut his beautiful omega until he had seen him fall apart at least once. A drizzle of slick eased its way out of the hole as Peter squeezed his cheeks in invitation. Stiles responded by tracing his finger over the hole, smearing slick around it. He eased a finger into Peter’s eager hole, and felt divine. He rapidly fucked the omega with the finger, as it pulled him deeper, fluttering around him. He took advantage of the position and gently griped the omega’s cock, rock hard and begging to be touched.   
As he pumped Peter’s cock, he added a finger, keeping the rhythm varied but relentless. He could hear Peter grunting and moaning into the pillow. He slowed his pace fucking into his omega as he sped up his attention to Peter’s cock. He could feel the flutters of an orgasm building, and added a third finger. He leaned over and slid his tongue across Peter’s balls, nipping at the base, and a loud whine from Peter. The cock in his hand pulsed, shooting as he felt the omega try to lock down on his fingers. Stiles’ inner alpha howled, and he almost popped his knot right there.

Peter let go of his cheeks, Stiles easing him into his side as he recovered from his orgasm. Peter looked up at Stiles in wonder. Stiles was smirking, but Peter could smell the pride of the alpha. His heat still making him heady, he pulled his alpha into a kiss, tasting his own slick as he purred in contentment.   
He rubbed his chin across Stiles chest, and Stiles gasped at the feel of fur as Peter shifted to beta form. He closed his hands as he ran them over Stiles, pulling Stiles underneath him. Stiles balked for a moment, unsure of what the wolf was up to. As Peter slid onto his cock smoothly, impaling himself on the alpha, Stiles heard himself growl in satisfaction. The tent was growing lighter, and he pushed himself up, resting on his elbows to watch Peter work his hole deeper on Stiles cock. He wasn’t sure he had stretched Peter enough, but trusted that with orgasm, and how slick Peter was, Peter wasn’t going to hurt himself. As Peter began to ride his cock, he was overwhelmed with the tightness and heat.. He reached for Peter’s hip, gripping him and slowing him down. Peter snarled, his eyes glowing, but Stiles tightened his grip, letting out a growl of his own. Peter whined, slowing his pace. Stiles petted his hip, croning at Peter’s obedience. He flipped them, catching peter’s hands in his and thrusting deep, his knot beginning to swell. Stiles pressed against every inch of his omega as he can. He locks eyes with Peter, and Peter can see magic glowing in Stiles eyes. He can hear something outside, but Stiles starts pumping deep, hitting all the right places and Peter can no longer keep his eyes open as Stiles cock stretches him as the knot locks inside. Stiles leans forward, capturing Peter’s mouth and kissing him as they feel his cock fit perfectly into his mate. They break the kiss, as Peter gives in and twists his neck offering his mate the traditional human mating mark. A mark he will wear forever, showing his submission to a human, to his alpha. 

Stiles shocks him again, as he pulls Peter’s wrist to his mouth, burning his teeth into his flesh. Peter knows Stiles knows the significance. Stiles has done countless amounts of research. There is no mistake in what Stiles has done. Wolves believe that alphas and omegas are merely two sides of the same coin, and therefore a mating bite is given on the wrist. Stiles has given him a wolf bite, not a human one. Stiles brings his wrist up to the omega’s mouth. Peter smiles at him, flashing human teeth at him as he pierced his flesh. The taste of his blood has intensified, and the heady rush of magic floods Peter, overwhelming him as Stiles empties himself into his omega mate.   
****************************************************************************************************

Peter woke up tied to his mate, Stiles passed out and drooling on his chest. He’s still grinding, despite his unconscious state, and Peter’s cum is sticking them together. He can feel his cock filling as Stiles moaned against him. Stiles looked at at him, his eyes had returned to the warm brown, the whiskey smoke swirling over the thin line of pupil left. Peter smiles wiggling against him. Stiles let out a sigh, pumping out another orgasm. Peter moans, bucking his hips. Stiles grins maniacally. He reaches down between them and grips Peter’s now stiff cock. He begins to rub it, licking and sucking at Peter’s nipples. Peter begins to lose himself in the sensation, lifting his wrist and looking at the mark. Stiles bites, gaining Peter’s attention, speeding his hand on the omega’s cock. Peter could feel another orgasm cresting as Stiles pulls at his nipple with his teeth. As Peter spilled over his hand, Stiles groans, pumping one last load into his omega as his knot deflates enough to pull out a bit. He slides his fingers into Peter’s sloppy hole, holding his hand to catch their combined essence. As it dripped into his hand, he muttered in Latin, completing the spell as he thrust his hand in a hole he had cut in the floor of the tent, mixing their cum and slick into the earth. His eyes blazed bright, and a wave of energy spread out from his body. Peter could feel the spell spread out across the forest, pressing to the edge of the preserve. He could feel the pack, running through the woods ensuring the couple is safe. He could feel the roots of the trees, hear the small creatures scuttling towards their homes, and See the great stump sigh as the magic worked its way into the ground. While Stiles completed the spell, Peter grabbed a bottle of water and drank greedily. He grabbed another and tossed it to Stiles as he finished the spell. He grabbed a towel and wet it down, cleaning his fingers of the dirt. Stiles smiles and Peter grins back.   
“So, you up for few more rounds?” Stiles asks, suddenly blushing as if he hadn’t had the omega squirming on his cock for over an hour before the spell was concluded. Peter pounced his alpha, rolling him across the floor of the tent, growling as he bit at his ear. Stiles giggled (he would so regret that later, he thought to himself) and wrapped his arms around Peter. He kissed his forehead.  
“Maybe we can even try it the other way around?” Stiles said, searching Peter’s face for a reaction.   
Peter growled, his cock twitching against Stiles thigh. He rolled them over, caging in the young man, grinding against him.   
“I’ve wanted to see you ride my cock since before I wanted yours buried inside me.” Peter purred into Stiles ear, and Stiles gave him a salacious look.   
“You want to let me up so I can go get the lube?” Stiles asks breathlessly.  
“No need.” Peter sat up, reaching behind himself and gathering his slick on his fingers, and when Stiles figured out what he was doing, he began to run his hands over the omega’s body, pressing and caressing Peter as he eased more slick onto his fingers.   
Suddenly, Stiles found himself almost upside down as Peter pulled him up into his lap and higher. Stiles legs were pulled apart as the wolf took over Peter, his eyes glowing as his tongue pushed into Stiles’ hole deftly, his slick fingers digging into Stiles thigh.  
Stiles’ attention to Peter was enthusiastic, but not experienced,( a fact that Peter thought was charming) but Peter’s techniques were practiced and skilled. All Stiles could do was try not to flail as Peter took him apart, using his slick hand to grab Stiles cock and pump it in a slow determined way as he stretched Stiles’ rim with nothing more than lips and tongue. (He would admit to Stiles later he had cheated a bit, allowing a slight shift to wolf so he could reach further with his slightly longer tongue.) Stiles was almost sobbing, precum dripping to cover Peter’s hand. Stiles wasn’t sure if his knot would pop so soon after the mating, but sure enough, it began to grow. Peter felt the base start to swell and whined as he lowered Stiles to the ground. He paused, slicking up his cock with Stiles precum and his own slick, looking at the panting boy. Because Stiles looked so young in this moment. Peter hesitated.  
“Are you sure you want this?” he asked, leaning over Stiles and placing his ear over Stiles chest. He could hear a lie from across the room, but he wanted to feel the pulse, reassured by the thrum of the blood rushing through his mate’s heart. He had to be sure Stiles was ready.   
“Peter, please. Fuck me.”   
Peter held back tears as he heard no falter, and kept his ear over Stiles heart as he guided himself into Stiles hole. All he could feel was tight and warm and the feeling was too much. He pushed all the way in, and Stiles heart sped up as he instantly stilled, buried completely in his alpha mate. He looked up at Stiles face, fearing he had gone too far. Stiles mouth was hanging open, and Peter slowly began to withdraw, hoping he hadn’t hurt the boy. Stiles finally found his voice, and rather than displeasure, hia alpha commanded Peter.  
“More!”

He growled, pushing himself back onto Peter’s dick. Peter surged forward, flipping them and curling one hand around Stiles back and one around his hip. Stiles surprised him by moaning as the change of angle, pushing Peter’s cock into his prostate. He bucked against Peter, growling out the command again. Peter held the boy, fucking into him fast and hard as Stiles cock and knot grew as it bounced between them. Stiles was growing quite vocal, and not the growls of an alpha any longer. It was the sweet noises Peter had always imagined he would make being filled by Peter’s cock. He whined and begged, weeping for more as Peter lifted and dropped the boy onto his cock. Peter could smell that Stiles was close, and thrust hard into the boy's prostate, pushing him over the edge as his gripped the base of Stiles knot and rubbing and squeezing as he came buried deep inside Stiles, marking him the way he had wanted to for three years, since that first night in the garage. He continued to milk Stiles knot as he felt Stiles contract on his softening cock, and Stiles knot deflated much faster without being locked inside the omega, although the sticky fluids were a much greater quantity than Peter’s. 

*******************************************************************************************  
As the sun peaked over the horizon, Stiles pulled his softening knot out of Peter. He gently took a damp cloth and cleaned Peter and himself, only pausing occasionally to lick at a spot that seemed too sensitive for the towel if Peter wiggled aways. Peter could feel his heat fading away, and the happy sore feeling of a satisfying heat. Stiles had been surprisingly open to anything Peter had wanted, and taken care of him so well, Peter’s wolf had tucked itself away, completely content with his mate. Peter had never been keen on heats. But looking at his young mate, who was chugging down an energy drink and packing up the magic supplies, he knew he would enjoy them in the future. And Stiles had made it clear he was more than happy to give him what he wanted outside of heat. Stiles walked up beside him, resting his hands at peter’s waist.   
Peter relaxes into his alpha. HIS alpha. Peter sighed as Stiles nuzzled his nose into the spot right behind the ear.  
“You know, someone is bound to show up shortly and interrupt this little interlude.” Peter says.   
“Yeah? So , you want to give them a show?” Stiles says half jokingly, licking down Peter’s neck. Peter shivers. Stiles is mouthing over his skin, and he’s quickly forgetting why this shouldn’t happen. Then he hears footsteps coming towards them.

“Your father.” Stiles snort.   
“What are the odds he would be the first to check on us?” Stiles says, dropping to his knees, kissing Peter’s thighs.  
Peter hauls him to his feet, grabbing a blanket and wrapping himself.   
“No, you idiot, your father is out there.”   
“Oh.”   
“Where are your clothes?” Peter says, looking for something to wear himself. He curses, remembering he left his clothes near the edge of the woods when he fully shifted.   
He looks at Stiles.   
“I left them in my bag. With the dagger.”  
“Stiles?” They both hear the sheriff call from near the tent.   
“Yeah, Dad? Could you come back later?” Stiles croaks out.   
“Are you ok?” John calls out.   
“I’m fine dad, just a little busy.”   
“Son, you know if the spell worked? Because I got the whole pack begging to go home, and I was the one elected to come ask.”   
Peter laughed. Stiles shoots him a nasty look.   
“Yes, dad. You can tell the pack to go.” Stiles says.   
“Ok. And guys?” Stiles pauses.   
“Yeah, dad?”   
“Congratulations.”


End file.
